Ma Belle Fleur
by loveretriever
Summary: Bill/Fleur. My first canon ficlet. Bill proposes to Fleur - my take on how it happened. One-shot, by request.


For bubblecloudz,

Because you requested a Bill/Fleur proposal ficlet. And here it is. In all it's 790 words of glory.

Haha jk. But I hope you do like it. :)

* * *

Bill is the eldest Weasley child and the first son. A lot of weight has been put upon his shoulders.

His parents love him and give him the most responsibility, even when his younger siblings are all grown up.

Scarred and alone, surrounded by supportive family, he meets a barrier for the first time.

She loves him and his mother refuses to accept her. Even now, she frowns at him, clicking her tongue in tune with her knitting needles.

Bill sighs and runs a hand through his long hair. He has grown his hair out, although his flaming red locks do not hide his disfigured face.

He feels like a monster, but Remus assured him he wouldn't change. He hasn't changed yet. And Fenrir Greyback is dead anyway, so why does he still feel uneasy?

He nods his head and quits the house, instead preferring to stand outside in the clearing. The sun is beautiful as it hits the fields just right.

The golden color reminds him of Fleur's blonde locks - the Veela has captured his heart. His Beauty. And he, the Beast, who has tried to win her heart.

She has already declared her love for him by standing up to his mother.

But he has his own qualms about marrying her.

Bill sighs once more and takes a box out of his suit pocket. It contains a ring that he bought after much consultation with both Molly and Apolline. He sighs and hopes this will do for such a woman as Fleur. He gulps nervously and is glad no one is around to see him.

He Apparates to the seaside where she is waiting for him.

"Bill?" she calls out. "Bill! Iz zat you?" Her accent is clear in the silent dusk. Apolline said Fleur has been bilingual ever since she first learned to talk, but her French accent is strong.

Bill smiles and gets up, dusting the sand off his suit jacket.

"Bon jour, ma belle," he says in his clumsy French. He has picked up a few words just for her.

Fleur smiles and runs to him. He stops in his tracks, transfixed by her beauty. As she approaches, he instinctively opens his arms so she can be enveloped by him.

She presses her head against his shoulder and sighs contentedly.

For the last moments of sunset, they stand together like that, happy with just each other.

As night falls, Bill clears his throat and remembers the real reason why he had Fleur wait around for him on a beach.

"Fleur," he whispers into her ear, afraid she has fallen asleep.

"Mmm hmm?" she mumbles, reluctantly opening her eyes.

"Fleur, I have something important, but you must be awake before I can share it." Bill hopes this is the night he can get his fears over with. His Gryffindor courage is not lasting him too much longer. If she doesn't stir now, he might lose it forever.

"Fleur," Bill gently shakes the Veela again.

"Yes, Bill?" she asks, stifling a small, elegant yawn.

Bill smiles. "Are you awake, princess?" he teases.

She pokes him lightly. "Oui, Monsieur Bill. What iz zis 'something important' you are talking about?"

Bill took the small box out of his suit pocket and kneeled down in the sand. Opening the box, he displayed the ring.

"Will you, ma belle, Mlle. Fleur Delacour, consent to being my wife and living with me happily ever after?"

Fleur gasped, her eyes shining with happiness. "Bill, do you really mean it?"

Bill nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Oh, oui! Yes! Yes! Oui, oui! I will! I do!" Fleur was so happy she barely gave Bill any time to get up from the sandy ground before she pounced and kissed him all over.

"But, Bill, we must 'ave a wedding," Fleur states, expecting Bill to agree. "And we must 'ave vows in both English and French."

Bill, a bit dazed from the flurry of nerves, butterflies and the overwhelming relief that Fleur had accepted his proposal, just nodded his head yes.

Fleur beamed at him and proceeded to attack him with another flurry of kisses.

"This will be ze most perfect summer ever!" Fleur sighed as she hugged Bill out of sheer happiness.

Bill could only smile mischievously as he hoisted her up in his arms.

"Bill! Bill! Non, non, Monsieur Bill!" Fleur shrieked as Bill ran with her over his shoulder. "Bill, put me down!" Fleur continued to scream until Bill stopped laughing and drew her into his arms, bridal style.

They proceeded to kiss and soon, Fleur was laughing, too.

By the time the stars were fading, the young couple entered the old cottage by the sea, happily engaged.


End file.
